Eyes
by khooxp
Summary: Kise Ryota contracted a rare disease which would slowly rob him of his sight. Thinking he would be useless as he can't play basketball anymore, Kise flees to America, fearing rejection due to a traumatic past. Only then did the GoM realise how important Kise is. Will Kagami be able to show Kise that and dissolve the model's fears? Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, give it a try! :)


XP: I've been watching the anime lately, and I really think Kise deserves more love! :D So why not everyoneXKise? I apologise for any OOC or the fact that Kise is bad at studies, but I said he was good in it. I typed this before I watched the OVA ^^;;

There really needs to be more KuroBasu fanfics!

I hope you enjoy and please guide me along! Tell me if you have any suggestions or criticisms. Many thanks :)

Summary: Kise Ryota has contracted a rare disease which would slowly rob him of his sight. Thinking he would be useless as he can't play basketball anymore, Kise flees to America, fearing rejection. Only then did the GoM realise how important Kise is. Will Kagami be able to show Kise that and dissolve the model's fears? Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance.

*insert usual disclaimer*

* * *

*****Introduction*****

Kise Ryota had been missing from the world for a month. Everyone first found out that fact when Kise didn't appear for the regional practice matches. Their team was badly beaten as a result. The captain, Kasamatsu cursed Kise, but anyone with eyes could see how genuinely worried he was. Kise wasn't at home. He didn't go modelling either, or school. He just dropped off from the face of the world. His fangirls were all heartbroken. A missing person report was filed- and the entire nation tried to help find one of Japan's hottest models, but there was no luck.

Due to Kise's absence, Midorima was so concerned he actually missed a basket for the first time in his life. Aomine didn't feel like playing basketball. Murasakibara lost his appetite. Akashi exuded a deadly and dark aura. Kuroko couldn't focus well and missed a few passes. And everyone could suddenly see how close the generation of miracles were, and how the absence of one member- despite being in different teams- affected all of them greatly. And every player felt it. Basketball was different without the cheery and flashy blond.

Seeing how the teams were affected, an unanimous decision was made to allow a 3 day break from training. In this time- they could search for Kise one last time, relax, train themselves, whatever it was they wanted to get back their usual standards and focus.

Now it was the summer holidays, and Kagami decided to visit America to play some basket. He needed to train in playing tall people. He was excited to return, so much that he couldn't sit still and kept shifting in his seat. On his plane ride, he thought briefly about the model- could he have been kidnapped? Why would he leave without a single note or warning? And if he was in Japan, he would've been seen for sure even if he moved to another area. Kise was well known and he had to buy food or supplies sometime right? It was puzzling. And it was affecting all of the teams with the Generation of Miracles in it. They were too concerned to concentrate on playing properly. As a result- Kuroko had suffered a few balls to the face.

Kagami soon reached New York. He felt nostalgic as he heard English being spoken everywhere, and he breathed in deeply the scent of a different country. He had missed this place. After checking into a hotel, he immediately went to the nearest basketball court. Indeed, there were people as tall as him- or even taller, occupying half the court. He noticed a blond boy sitting on a bench with his head down, spinning a basketball idly. When the ball fell, Kagami went to pick it up.

"Hey, you aren't playing? Want to play one on one?" Kagami tossed the ball back, and the boy fumbled with the ball before he looked up fearfully.

The asian features of the boy stunned Kagami. Before he registered that it was Kise Ryota.

"You! What are you doing here?! Don't you know how worried everyone is about you?" Kagami shouted agitatedly, pointing an accusing finger. "You're so irresponsible to disappear without a trace!"

Kise squinted at him. "Oh, Kagamicchi. That's right, it's summer holidays now huh..."

"Explain yourself!" Kagami growled, pulling Kise up by his collar. Kise looked reluctant. "I got it then. Play with me. If I win, you'll tell me everything."

Kise hesitated again. He brought his unfocused eyes up to meet Kagami's furious ones. He wouldn't take no for an answer.

"... Alright."

"Whoever scores 10 baskets first win."

Kagami won 10-3. It wasn't that Kise didn't put up a fight- but strangely the model's shots mostly missed the ring by a bit- and his trying to block or steal often missed the basketball by an inch.

"Are you even trying?" Kagami criticised, picking up the basketball, and turning around to actually see Kise crying. Stunned, he stood in place as he watched the tears slide down pale cheeks.

"I knew it, I can't play basketball anymore..." Kise whispered miserably.

"Hey hey hey, don't cry! Um, come on, let's sit down and you can tell me everything, yeah?" Kagami said in a fluster. He led Kise by the arm gently to the bench.

"I- I'm beginning to lose my sight," Kise confessed.

"Spectacles?" Kagami suggested dumbly.

Kise chuckled bitterly. "I wish. No- it's not just blurry. My vision is dimming, and the doctor said I would lose all sight in a few weeks. It's a rare disease... One out of ten thousand would get it."

"What? So... You'll go blind? And that's why you said you can't play basketball anymore?"

Kise nodded quietly, the tears still cascading down his cheeks. "Not unless I get a donor."

"So why did you leave Japan?"

"I..." Kise gripped the fabric on his pants. "Because I'm useless to everyone without basketball."

"What!" Kagami shouted in shock before he could stop himself. "Where do I even get started, you idiot. What about your modeling? You're pretty smart too, aren't you? You have plenty even without basketball. You have millions of fans who love you..."

Kise shook his head, wiping his tears. "You dont get it, Kagami. Think about never being near basketball, without being in contact with any people you know from basketball again."

"... Even so, do you think basketball is the only reason they became friends with you?" Kagami argued.

"They'll be too busy with training to even talk to someone who doesn't play basketball. They'd spend everyday without me. Without my basketball skills, the generation of miracles wouldn't even glance my way- and my own team... I was scouted for my skills. They would hate me for bringing their team down, crushing their hopes and dreams... I'd be gone from their lives- useless."

Kise repeated the words dully with dark eyes, and Kagami knew those were the thoughts that haunted Kise everyday and drove him to leave Japan before anyone could find out his condition.

Kagami suddenly felt some of Kise's choking fear, of being in a dark world without basketball, not training beside his team mates, just sitting and stoning his life away, while pining for the adrenaline and joy of matches, that sense of unity and trying your hardest...gone. Feeling like the world moved on without you.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'd still be your friend, Kise. On free days, we could just hang out and chat. I'd wait for you to get a donor and challenge you again. And I could even help you learn how to play basketball blind- it'd be hard, but kind of cool. Like that guy in the latest movie! He fought really well without his sight!" Kagami gushed out earnestly, trying hard to cheer Kise up. "And you're a fast learner, aren't you? I'm sure you'd be back in no time."

Kise started crying again.

"Wah- what- Kise, um-" Kagami stuttered, weak against tears.

"Thank you, Kagamicchi... Thank you..."

"Er, it's lunch time! So let's go eat, yeah?" Kagami offered with a sheepish smile, clearly embarrassed. Kise wiped his tears away again, and grinned up at Kagami.

"There's this really good Italian restaurant!"

* * *

*****Spending time together*****

They spent the rest of the day just hanging around, chatting about random things and trying out different delicacies. They played arcade games together, window shopped, and Kagami talked about his past in America. Time flew by, and the two boys shared much laughter, finding companionship in each other.

"Hey, do you want to stay with me in the hotel?" Kagami offered. "I'm worried about your condition. And you hate being alone, right?"

Kise's smile fell. "How did you know, Kagamicchi?"

"From your words," Kagami explained, scratching the back of his head. "And the vibe I get from you, I suppose. You've always tried to be overly cheerful, even when you didn't feel like it. You feared that people wouldn't want you around if you were boring or quiet."

"You're right, Kagamicchi. I hate being alone. I'm scared of people leaving me. Whenever I'm alone-" Kise hesitated. "I feel like I'm non-existent. Like I don't matter. And it's so painfully empty and quiet..."

"Come stay with me then," Kagami left no room for arguments, throwing an arm around Kise's shoulders and dragging him along.

"Is... Is it really alright? I don't want to be a bother to-"

"Shut up Kise, you worry too much." Kagami patted his head, and the hand was large and warm and comforting.

Kise smiled to himself.

* * *

*****Hotel*****

Kise sat on the large bed they would be sharing, dressed in Kagami's clothes. They planned to get his luggage tomorrow at another hotel. He was smiling, because it was the first time in a month where he felt wanted and loved(in a friend's way). Kagami came out of the bath, a towel on his limp hair.

"Kise... Do you want to talk about..." Kagami broke off, not quite sure of what to say. "Why you're afraid to be alone?"

"I did agree to tell you everything if I lost. I don't mind telling you, Kagamicchi."

Kagami sat down beside Kise silently, waiting for the boy to start.

**~Past~**

Kise's parents fought daily. Their relationship was really bad, and they both busied themselves with work and rarely spoke to Kise. But when Kise scored the highest in school, they went out for dinner together, and his parents talked to him and each other with smiles. But with that- second was never good enough. Only the first would dissipate the shouting and angry faces. So Kise worked hard in his studies everyday.

To please his parents, Kise took up modeling as per his mother's wishes. She proudly bragged to her friends about him, and Kise was happy when she often took him out- even if it was to show him off. His father got angry, saying that a man should not live off of looks but hard work. To please his father, Kise took up sports. But soon both of them were never happy with anything but first. Under the pressure and tiredness, Kise developed his copying skill. It was even better than photographic memory. Soon he was first in everything he did.

But still- his parents were too busy to attend his games, his shoots, parents day. And soon, his father left with a mistress and his mum rarely returned home due to depression and work.

And one day, Kise got a terrible fever. He couldn't move a muscle without feeling pain, and he felt lonely and terrified. He thought he might die on the bed, his throat hoarse and dry, and his stomach rumbling with hunger. When he tried to get up, he fell off the bed onto the cold floor. He crawled to the phone, and called his mother, only to have her snap at him for annoying her at work before hanging up.

When he woke up, someone was replacing a cool towel on his head. He called out "Mama" and opened his eyes, but it was his manager smiling sadly at him. He hadn't turned up for work, so his manager came the next day. He was hospitalised in a severely bad condition, and was on drips. Even then, his mother never came.

Kise never had a happy childhood. To ease his loneliness, he devoted himself to friends. He paid for their meals, movies and trips that they went together with his high salary. He studied the latest trends, games and clothes so he could talk and blend in with them. But one day, he overheard their conversation when he was returning from the toilet.

"Kise's so clingy. He wants to hang out everyday and always makes us stay longer."

"Yeah, I'm getting annoyed. He always wants to be part of the conversation. We can't talk without him butting in."

"He never has his own opinion as well. He just agrees with everything. He's a stupid yes-man."

"He always talk about how successful he is as well. So annoying. We know we're nowhere near his standards, be it studies or sports or popularity."

"Hey put up with it, he's paying for us you know?"

Kise pretended not to know and continued being friends with them. He had no one else afterall. But even with them, he felt an indescribable loneliness because he knew they never welcomed him. And when one of their girlfriends fell for Kise- hell broke lose. They banded together and called him all sorts of names in front of the class and accused him of stealing his friend's girlfriend. Heartbroken and betrayed, Kise transfered schools.

That's where he met the generation of miracles.

**~End of Recollection~**

Kise paused, and saw that Kagami was crying.

"H-huh? Kagamicchi?"

Kagami tightly embraced him, shocking Kise. "You didn't deserve all that, Kise. None of it was your fault."

_None of it was your fault._

How long had Kise been waiting for those words? He had always put the blame on himself- not being smart enough, good enough for his parents, not being sensitive or fun enough for his friends... Deep down, he knew it wasn't really his fault, but he still hated himself.

_Thank you, Kagamicchi..._

"And the generation of miracles? I heard you guys were pretty close."

"We're all tied by basketball. I had a lot of fun with them, but they were never satisfied. The team broke up because they were sick of breezing through the matches. They never listened to my words and left to join different schools. I know I shouldn't have but... I felt that I was being abandoned and betrayed again."

"It's alright Kise, I would've felt the same," Kagami soothed, rubbing circles on Kise's back.

"All they care about is beating each other now in basketball. Every night, I have the same nightmare..."

_In a dark world, where Kise couldn't see anything in front of him, he could hear the disgusted and scornful voices of his previous teammates._

_"I never thought you'd fall to this extent. So disappointing." Midorimacchi..._

_"Heh. You can't even play now. How boring." Aominecchi..._

_"That's too bad, Kisechin. I guess I won't see you around anymore." Murasakibaracchi..._

_"Kise." A-Akashi... "Get out of my sight. You're useless to me without basketball."_

_"Goodbye, Kise. I can't talk to you, I have to rush to practice." Kurokocchi..._

_"How could you! The team was depending on you. Get out of our sight! We don't ever want to see you around!" Kasamatsu..._

As Kise confided in Kagami, he started bawling and sniffling. He feared he would hear these words personally. He didn't dare face the rejection. His shoulders shook with the force of his cries and he was trembling in trauma. He didn't know if he could stand it if his teammates, old and new, denied him in his face. He would be left with nothing once again.

Kagami hugged him tightly, feeling pained for the model. "Kise, no matter what happens, you still have me, alright? You can tell me anything. You're free to stay over whenever. And I doubt all of them are so cold. They wouldn't treat you like that Kise. Aren't you their precious friend that they've spent years with?"

"Y-You wouldn't find me a bother, Kagami?" Kise mumbled as he held onto Kagami tightly.

"Never," Kagami said fiercely. "I would never throw you away or bad mouth you behind your back. I would be with you through the good times and the bad times. Just like today. And you'd do the same for me, wouldn't you?"

"Of course!" Kise replied hurriedly, as though nothing else was possible.

"Then stop crying," Kagami smiled as he leaned back and wiped Kise's tears from his cheeks.

"Says you," Kise smiled through the tears, wiping away Kagami's as well.

"Alright, it's getting late. Let's sleep, shall we?"

"Would I be hindering your practice time...?" Kise asked hesitantly.

Kagami sighed and laid down, pulling Kise down with him. He flicked Kise's forehead. "Idiot. Didn't you hear what I said? If it bothers you so much, I'll go play a little tomorrow at the court. And you can listen and watch, yeah?"

Kise grinned. "Sure."

Kagami smiled and pulled Kise closer, so that Kise's head was under his chin. He felt protective towards the boy who had been through so much pain and loneliness alone, living in doubts and fears.

Kise snuggled up to him, feeling warm and safe next to Kagami. It was his first time sleeping next to someone. He felt like a little child who was doted on by a loving father- he supposed this was what it would feel like. He enjoyed hearing Kagami's snores, his deep breathing and his steady rhythmic heartbeat. Smiling, he knew he wouldn't have that nightmare tonight.

*****End of chapter one*****

* * *

XP: Ouch, Poor Kagami, Father-zoned.

Like it? Hate it? Please tell me what you think about this story! :)


End file.
